finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Confessions of the Creator/The Forsaken Lands
The Forsaken Lands Gateway is an optional ten-floor Gateway found in the Confessions of the Creator Scenario in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. It is located near Gaia. Clearing this gateway for the first time awards the player with the accomplishment "Gaia Shard". The gateway contains rare trade accessories such as Electrum and Titan's Tear, the former needed to trade for the Level 90 exclusive weapons of the playable characters. The several Moogle Chalices also allow the player to win a considerable amount of KP here. The condition for KP Chance in this Gateway is a Bravery Break in 60 seconds; the bonus line is level 100 and rules and skills are enabled. Enemies are all at very high levels and will receive a boost to their initial Bravery thus, so the player may wish to use summonstones that sap the opponent's Bravery to make earning KP easier. Floors Floor 1 Use a Multichain at F3 to chain all enemies present. This first floor has seven enemies, the most of any floor in this gateway, making it the best place to use a KP Gambler. Floor 2 Use a Multichain at D3 to battle four enemies at once. Floor 3 Beat the Transient Witch at D5 for tile at B5 to appear. Defeat the enemy at A4 for the tile at B2 to appear. Multichain at C4 to chain all 3 enemies at once. Floor 4 Use a Multichain at B3 or D3 to chain four of the 5 battle pieces. Floor 5 Since the Assist Character has to be fought to reach it, it's recommended to go after the treasure chest at D3 after all other enemies are already cleared. Use Straight Chain at F2, 3 or 4 to chain all enemies. | Attack = | Defense = | Luck = 50 | Brave = | Weapon = | Hand = | Head = | Armor = | Accessories = Hyper Ring, No BRV Damage, HP = 100% x8 | Summon = Behemoth | Brave Attacks = Round Edge, Lance Charge, Highbringer, Bardiche, Twin Swords, Twist Drill | HP Attacks = Earthquake, Flare | Assist = False Hero | Other Info = }} | Weapon = None | Hand = Cracked Shield | Head = | Armor = Rusted Armor | Accessories = Arcane Resin, The Rotten, Hyper Ring, Near Opponent x5 | Summon = Bahamut | Brave Attacks = | HP Attacks = Crushing Blow | Assist = None | Other Info = }} Floor 6 Use Multichain at C3 to chain all enemies with the Physical Damage 0 emblem active. Floor 7 All four enemies can be chained with usage of a Multichain at A1. Floor 8 On this floor the manikins should be defeated first, then the Assist Character to reach the Treasure Chest and finally engage the Silver Moogle Chalice for maximum KP. Use Multichain at D3 or a Jump Chain at C3 to chain all enemies. Floor 9 Please take into consideration that the traps E7 and J4 activate when you pass the tiles, summoning Ultimate Battle Pieces to cut off the way back. Floor 10 Activate a Jump Chain at C3 to face 3 enemies at once, receive +1 KP per battle and use beneficial Chain Skills for all fights. Trivia *This gateway allows the largest amount of KP winnings at a time from one gateway. The player must enter the gateway with a party of Level 1 characters and five KP Bonus skills. The level gap will grant them 99 KP when they enter. Assuming the player gets the KP chance on all enemies, chains adjacent enemies when possible, and takes all three Moogle Chalices after clearing the floor of other enemies, by the time they reach the end of the gateway they will have 1,710 KP. With the addition of five KP Bonus, this will increase to 54,720 KP. Category:Storylines in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy